


Dreams of Green

by RoseyBella



Series: AU/One-Shot Thursday [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brainwashing, Druids must be desperate for recruits, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: A Druid had a dream, but that's impossible. She hopes it was just a fluke.





	Dreams of Green

**Author's Note:**

> This idea actually came from a larger idea that I might go back to. Best to get a small idea out rather than sit on it.

The Druid sat at her workstation looking at new coding and blueprints. She couldn't focus on it. She wanted to upgrades the Champion's arm, but the sleep cycle's dream occupied her mind.

Dreams of green grass and blue skies and white clouds. She should tell the High Priestess. Druids don't dream, after all, but something told her to stay quiet. That the High Priestess could hurt her or make her forget again.

_Again?_

No, she was injured in an experiment. The brain damage was mostly repaired, but her memories were lost. There was no way for her to regain them.

_It's pointless to dwell on this. I have to finish the upgrade._

The Druid looked at the arm code. It was efficient enough. All she had to do was clean up these odd symbols between the Galra runes. Some of them were by themselves, but most were grouped together in pairs. She wrote down the order and groupings.

_They might be important._

The symbols were written and the program was closed for now. This code was more important though simplistic. There were only eight symbols with fifteen groupings: 4-15-14-20-20-18-21-19-20-8-1-7-7-1-18. They just repeated over and over again in the code. What did they mean?

_Maybe it's a numbering system?_

The Druid went through the language database to find some kind of match. Only one result:  _Kerberos._

_"You can't keep me out! I'll find the truth - I'll never stop!"_

The Druid-- _Am I?_ \-- looked back at the symbols- _numbers!_ \--and understood the code: donttrusthaggar.

_I'm not a Druid! I'm human! What did Hagg--_ She screamed.

Searing pain was coursing through her. She-- _Pidge! My name is Katie 'Pidge' Holt!_ \-- looked back as saw High Priestess Haggar. But she wasn't attacking. Katie tore off her mask. She would have torn off the robes if she wasn't in pain.

"So you remembered. What a shame. We'll have to try again."

Katie used what strength she had to destroy the pad with her note on it. She would never know who it, but it was better to protect them.

"NO! You destroyed it!" Haggar grabbed Katie by her hair. "How did you break free?"

"Go to hell!" She spat at the witch who didn't even flinch before cleaning her cheek.

"You two! Take her and redo the process!" Haggar shouted at two nearby Druids, one of whom grabbed her mask.

"You can't keep doing this! I'll remember and take you down!" She screamed as she struggled against the stronger Druids.

Haggar just turned away as Katie was dragged through a door. She still fought as the two strapped her to a table.

"Try to stay still. It will hurt less."

"Let me go!" She called out.

"Perhaps we should use the sedative. It worked before."

Before Katie could say anything, she was stabbed in the neck. Her eyes drooped almost immediately. She felt so tired. She knew she wouldn't make it out with her memories if they did this before. So she thought about earth: the green grass, blue skies, and white clouds.

* * *

But druids don't dream. Even so, something told her to stay quiet. That the High Priestess could hurt her or make her forget again.

_Again?_

 


End file.
